5 Beyblader Timeventure
by anglic-spirit
Summary: A meteor struck down to Earth in year 2375, There are only 5 survivors which are protected by the lights of different colors. Please read my fanfiction and enjoy. Don't forget to review my story!
1. Wonder from the Sky and Ground

5 Beyblader Timeventure  
  
Chapter 1  
Wonder from the Sky and Ground  
  
Tyson: Hey! We had been traveling for 2 days I am very hungry  
  
Angelic (me): You there shut up! You think we are not hungry  
  
Ray: Calm down guys, anyway Angelic why are you in the story? I thought It's only about us the legendary Beyblader *acting cool*  
  
Angelic: Come on I am the author why can't I?  
  
Max: Okay, Here we go again, shall I go into the conversation?  
  
Kai: Come on get this story started  
  
Kenny: Okay, Leave them let's get the story started!  
  
=============================================================  
  
Character Profile:  
  
Ray - a 12 years old boy, good in cooking  
  
Tyson - a 12 years old boy, very courageous and does not give up easily  
  
Kai- a 12 years old boy, very odd boy, likes peace  
  
Max - a 12 years old boy, good in mechanical and repairing  
  
Kenny- a 12 years old boy , computer expert  
  
~Year 2375~  
  
The Sky was getting dark, everyone was trying to rush home for shelter. Suddenly a huge meteor struck down to Earth. Almost all was killed except the 5 lucky kids. They all are only 12 years old. They are not hurt because they hid on the safe place, but the layer of light of 5 different colors protected them. Green light protected Ray, Blue light protected Tyson, Red light protected Kai, purple light protected  
  
Max and the rainbow white protected Kenny. The light pulled them up to the sky slowly and soon they were sucked up faster and faster, soon they disappeared to thin air. They were brought to the future where something happened.  
  
~Year 2500~  
  
The children was walking on a forest near a river, suddenly the 4 lights from different corners shoot out to the hands of the children of their own color. Ray received the beyblade with bit-beast Drigger, Tyson received the beyblade with bit-beast Dragoon, Kai recived the beyblade with bit-beast Dranzer and Max received the beyblade with bit-beast Draciel. Then the white-colored light came down from the sky and shoot down from the sky towards Kenny. He received a laptop and a bit-beast Dizzara. His laptop has the "b.eject" button, so he press on it and found out that instead of the round space for CDs, It has a bit-beast shape. He inserted the bit-beast and then he switch on his laptop. His computer shines bright and he found that he was standing in a place where it is very wide as if there is no ending. He found this rainbow light and found Dizzara there. "You as my master, I'll help in anyway I can. You inserted me to this laptop, now you can hear my voice though it, behind the laptop there is a camera for me to see the happenings out there. I will give advice on beyblades.." Dizzara's voice disappeared and Kenny is back in the forest.  
  
"Okay guys, we are here on a mission. That is to destroy the evil bit- beasts. Now let's make a dome-shaped battle field and get ready to practice. "How can we use this thing?" Tyson asked. "You must use the launchers Tyson" Said Dizzara. "Stand back Kenny I am going to make the launchers in a minute". 4 different light came out from the laptop and each of them received the advance launchers. " Hey Dizzara it's hard to call such a name, I think I'll call you dizzy how 'bout that?" "You can call me anything chief." Kenny shouted "Let's get going! There are many more challenges for us let's practice and let it rip!" 


	2. The First Victory

5 Beyblader Timeventure  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The First Victory  
  
Angelic: Hey guys we met again.  
  
Kai: Yeah, so what?  
  
Ray: Hello, so how was our act on the first chapter?  
  
Angelic: Hmm. Not so interesting yet. This chapter 2 should be more adventurous  
  
Tyson: We'll see.  
  
Angelic: Yeah, put in your best effort okay guys!  
  
Everyone: Yes!  
  
Max: 3.2.1.  
  
Tyson: Wait, but we must eat first right.  
  
Angelic: But we just ate an hour ago  
  
Tyson: but I am still.  
  
Angelic: Oh shut up! Okay action!  
  
Tyson, Ray, Kai, Max and Kenny went of to look for a place to stay. They  
  
found this building without owner, so they just went in. "Helloo." Kenny's voice  
  
echoes. "Well, I guess we can make this a home." Ray said. "What! Are you crazy  
  
with all this digital webs and all the unhygienic stuff." Tyson complained "What do you  
  
mean? We can stay anywhere, anyway this house is located far from other houses, we can  
  
just practice and make new researches on Beyblade without anyone to know it isn't it?"  
  
Kai suggested. "Yes! Of course, okay guys let's clean up this house!"  
  
"Hey guys look what I found!" Ray yelled in shock. "What is it?" Tyson curiously  
  
asked. "A kitchen!!!" Ray yelled with full of happiness (Everyone turned  
  
upside down)* "What is wrong with you guys? Never mind." "Okay let's practice!" said  
  
Kenny.  
  
*Everyone took out their own beyblades, looking curiously at them. Another light from  
  
the beyblade shone. The light vanishes after a few second, they got all the protections for  
  
playing beyblade. Their brain has already the beyblade knowledge, something like how to  
  
shoot, how to use the commands. Just like they are computer and was installed to the hard  
  
disk. "Now let's begin!" Kenny said "3.2.1. Let it rip!" *They pull the grip and  
  
lauched the beyblade in the beyblade stadium. Each stadium has 2 people playing, this  
  
time, Tyson and Kai battled each other. The other stadium, Max and Ray had a  
  
friendly match.  
  
---Focusing on Tyson and Kai Match---  
  
"Go Dragoon!" "Go Dranzer!" *Dragoon spin around the stadium while Dranzer just spin  
  
on the spot in the middle of the stadium. * "You're losing your Dragoon's endurance."  
  
Said Kai. "Oh really, you're losing your power attack 'cause my dragoon is going to  
  
use." " Now Dragoon! Storm Attack!" * Dragoon is building up speed while spinning  
  
around on one side of the beyblade. A wind around Dragoon is going towards Dragoon.  
  
A huge gust of wind is formed. * "Dragoon attack!!" "Dranzer Spiral Survivor Attack!  
  
Thanks for making the wind Tyson, now my fire can spin along with your wind." "What!" *the beyblades hit each other hard and made sparks. A flash appeared and after the flash famishes the beyblades stop.  
  
---Focusing on Max and Ray--  
  
The very same things happen. When they both uses their bit-beasts attacks which is Tiger  
  
Claw Attack used by Drigger and Metal Ball Defense. Their Beyblade matches are a tie.  
  
The very next day, they found something strange happened to the garden in the backyard.  
  
Shadow of the trees and flower seemed to change all the time. "Dizzy, what happened?"  
  
"Kenny, the shadows are not ordinary shadow that is one of the evil bit- beast." "WHAT!  
  
Guys get ready 'cause the big battle is going to begin."  
  
The evil bit-beast found out that they realised it. The evil bit-beast, Sokun-Gen came out  
  
from behind the tree. "Ready to be Destroyed!" "Let it rip!" The four of them launched  
  
their beyblades. "Everyone summon your bit-beasts now!" Tyson commanded.  
  
"Dragoon!" "Dranzer!" "Draciel!" "Drigger!" "ATTACK!!!" The bit-beasts appeared on  
  
top of the beyblade. Using their power combined to one and made a huge explosion. "I  
  
think you are the one that is going to be destroyed first." Kai smiled. 


End file.
